


The Prettiest Monster

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lee!Roman, Makeup, Teasing, Tickling, ler!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: All Roman wanted was to teach Patton makeup. He didn't expect to be playfully attacked in response.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Prettiest Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't focus on any of my own prompts OR normal fics for my other account because my brain is bored and tired and hormonal, so I asked on the discord if anyone had any prompts because I'd been staring at a wall for over an hour, and inconveniently-placed-cactus (tumblr, go follow them) so graciously gave me one of theirs that they'd had in their inbox
> 
> Also, I wrote most of this in a barely-aware haze of periods cramps and overheating so hopefully it's even good lol

Roman had thought it would be a good idea, he really did. 

He’d been using both of their faces to teach Patton makeup, showing a tactic on his own face before copying it on one side of Patton’s. Usually, he would have Patton attempt the same technique on the other side of his face, to varying degrees of success.

But Patton had asked to try using Roman’s face, instead. He said it would be so much easier to learn on a face that wasn’t his own, using mirrors was so _hard_! And who was Roman to deny him what he needed to learn?

Apparently, a doomed victim.

Patton was exceedingly gentle with his makeup application, which, when doing simple things like his foundation and concealer with a beauty blender, was actually a blessing. But when they moved on to _any_ kind of powder? That’s when the issues started.

When using them on himself, Roman’s brushes almost never tickled. In Patton’s hands, they were almost _unbearable_. And the worst part? If he broke, let even a smile or a single giggle slip, the tickle monster that lived inside of Patton would escape and Roman would never be free from his torment.

So Roman took a deep breath as Patton finished with his foundation and concealer and reached for the setting powder and a brush.

Patton cocked his head, eyebrows furrowed. “You okay, Ro?”

Roman grinned at him. “Practically perfect in every way, Padre!”

Patton’s smile returned and Roman closed his eyes as Patton moved the brush toward his face. He bit his tongue as it brushed across his cheeks and nose, around his forehead, across his jaw. He tried his best not to squirm, twisting his fingers around instead in hopes that it would relieve the urge.

“You’re a little fidgety today, are you sure you’re okay, kiddo?”

Roman opened his eyes as the brush left his face. “All good, here, Pat. Promise.”

Patton nodded, looking back at the swaths of makeup products on the vanity. “Does… contour come next?”

Roman shrugged with a grin. “I can’t tell you, it’s a _Pop_ quiz!”

Patton giggled at the pun as he grabbed the contour palette and another brush. Roman tensed in anticipation as Patton packed the product onto the brush and started bringing it closer to his face. He was so tense, in fact, that he jumped when Patton leaned back with a gasp.

“No, wait! I should do your eyes first!” Patton exclaimed, quickly switching out the things in his hands to fumble with the eye products.

Roman relaxed and closed his eyes, content to let Patton do his thing. Thankfully, his eyelids weren’t exactly _ticklish_ , the soft touch just felt weird there with how gently Patton did it. He jumped, barely holding in a squeal, when Patton squeezed his knee.

“Whoah, kiddo! Watch out, I don’t wanna poke your eye out!”

“Sorry, just startled me,” Roman lied. “It’d truly be a shame to lose one of these _gorgeous_ doe eyes.”

Patton giggled again and continued.

His eyes were finished quickly and Patton picked up the contour palette again. He brushed the product around Roman’s cheekbones and temples, first. Roman needed to take deep breaths to last through the gentle sensation, but was able to keep his cool. Patton carefully blended it out before hovering the brush over his jaw.

Patton met his eyes and smirked. Roman’s heart skipped a beat. The brush touched down against his jaw, Patton tactically starting right against a sweet spot on the left side. Roman couldn’t fight down his grin.

“I _knew_ it!” Patton squealed. He quickly finished Roman’s jaw while Roman desperately tried to hold still before swapping out the brush in his hand for a clean one. “Oh, missed a spot!”

Patton fluttered the brush against Roman’s ear and Roman burst into squeaky giggles. The soft bristles caressed the shell of his ear, sneaking into the inside and making him squirm. He reached up to try and grab Patton’s hands, but Patton gathered both of his in his free hand and pulled them off to the side.

“How did you know?” Roman giggled, trying to squirm away, but the chair backing kept him from escaping.

“You make really silly faces when you try not to laugh or smile,” Patton said. “And now…”

“No, no!” Roman cried, tugging on his arms even though he didn’t exactly mind his new fate as much as he was pretending to.

“Yes! The tickle monster heard you laughing and he’s _hungry_!”

Roman finally got one wrist free and used it to push away the hand still sweeping the brush around his ears. “He can find his next meal somewhere else!”

Patton cocked his head to the side and hummed, as if thinking. “Hmmmm… Nope! The tickle monster is hungry for you specifically!”

He grabbed Roman’s hands again and instead raised them up, sticking the brush down the sleeve of Roman’s tshirt to flutter mercilessly around his underarm. Roman shrieked and toppled into loud laughter, curling up in his chair as much as he could.

“Your laughter is so tasty!” Patton play-growled.

“No it’s not!” Roman cackled.

Patton swapped underarms just as Roman was starting to adjust to the feeling of the bristles, causing a fresh, loud wave of laughter as Roman slipped down his chair and squirmed. He tugged at his arms, but it was useless, he became too weak when he was tickled to have any hope of escape.

He slipped down his chair so far in his laughter that he fell out of the seat entirely, collapsing into a giggly puddle on the ground. Patton released his hands and let him fall, the brush slipping out of his sleeve in the process.

Roman panted for air and giggled, rubbing at his armpits to try and rid himself of the devilish ghost tickles. Patton grinned down at him, pleased and smug.

“Tasty meal, huh?” Patton said.

Roman wiped his face of sweat and tears of mirth, hands coming away smeared with makeup. “You’ve ruined your masterpiece, tickle monster.”

Patton helped pull him back up into the chair and reached for the makeup wipes. “Guess I’ll have to do it all again, huh?”

Roman’s eyes widened. “Oh _no_.”

Patton wiggled a brush against his neck, making him flinch and giggle. “Oh _yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so compelled, I thrive off the attention. And come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
